


Just One Caress

by cutestpixieyoueversaw



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A little bit of bloodplay, Anal Sex, And then there were feels, Biting, Dirty Talk, Dry Orgasm, Dry coming, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Tattoos, Top!Derek, cause an alpha loves his tattoos, commanding bottom!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutestpixieyoueversaw/pseuds/cutestpixieyoueversaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stiles just wants to get back on his knee to thank God because he lives for this. He lives for being ripped apart in the best way they know how. He likes being able to give this much power, this much trust, to someone and have them give him it back. It takes commitment to allow someone to keep digging away at you until you bleed and cry so much that you're telling them to never stop. It takes something heavy that feels like lead on his tongue, harder than Derek's rock hard cock fucking into his mouth until he's choking, but feels sharp and wonderful like the marks that take weeks to heal."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Caress

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it because [ renqa ](http://2amsugarrush.tumblr.com/) is amazing and perfect and if you don't know who I am talking about I feel sorry for you son. Also a very nice Anon wanted a fic where there was dry coming very much and I though why the hell not.
> 
> Un-beat'd cause yeah. 
> 
> OH YEAH! If there is more things I should tag please tell me yeah?

Stiles tried breathing in more as he clawed with too human blunt nails against the sheets trying to stop his body from pushing back. His body was wrecked; he was bleeding from slow healing still being ripped new cuts on his hips as Derek kept a tight hold on his hips to steady him as he kept pounding. His mouth was sore and stretched to the brink to the point he could guarantee there would be bruising there come the light of day. Stiles was filthy and only getting filthier as he arched and writhed against the sheets soiled with cum, blood, and spit. He itched where the cuts were trying to heal where already long cooled spunk decorated his new addition to the alter of his body. Somehow he was lucid enough to give himself a nice internal pat on the back for his newest tattoo. Who knew that Alphas got off on seeing their hand print forever etched into your skin?

After his third orgasm and Derek's first he thinks he checks out for a while. Only to come back to Derek still slamming and twirling his hips the right way to have Stiles splattering all over himself. Don't get him wrong. It's fucking heaven. The moon is full and while the pups have gone out to play Stiles is getting to ride the one way train to an early sex fueled grave. He is thanking every god ever. Derek had the type of talent you wished a porn star could have in real life.

Derek leans over him to wrap Stiles in his blood covered large hands stroking on Stiles' still weeping cock and Stiles should be questioning how much they've been going at it that they've been reduced to using blood as lube but a particular jerk of his Alpha's hips has him forgetting to even speak. He can't speak. Speaking uses up too much air and he needs all the air he has to keep going without passing out.

"Can you still come?" Derek pants out with a particularly harsh tug that makes Stiles choke out a gasp before he's hissing as Derek yanks on his hair pulling his head back exposing his already marked up neck. "I asked you a question," he whispered mouthing softly against Stiles' ears before placing fangs against a wanting neck and biting. "Can you still come again?"

"I-I'm pretty...I'm pretty sure I've got some still in me. Maybe I can-I can go for two more," he only laughs when he feels the growl vibrating in the flushed chest behind him. "You're losing your touch big guy."

The answering slam that hits his already abused prostate is as much an acknowledgment of the challenge as it is an answer, a promise. Firm hands tipped with claws are back on his hips pulling him into the right position and Stiles just wants to get back on his knee to thank God because he lives for this. He lives for being ripped apart in the best way they know how. He likes being able to give this much power, this much trust, to someone and have them give him it back. It takes commitment to allow someone to keep digging away at you until you bleed and cry so much that you're telling them to never stop. It takes something heavy that feels like lead on his tongue, harder than Derek's rock hard cock fucking into his mouth until he's choking, but feels sharp and wonderful like the marks that take weeks to heal.

"I'm going to tear you apart and you're going to love every second of it." Derek promises sealing it with a nice thrust. "I love making you like this, so loose I'll have to use my fingers to keep my cum all locked inside your nice little ass. But you don't want that do you?"

Stiles can only whimper trying to remind his brain that breathing is not an option, it is a necessary evil if it wants to get to the end of the ride. The sharp spank on his ass has him keening as he pushes back more to meet the oncoming thrusts. He almost loses himself to rocking back before Derek is spanking him again making his cock harder. "I said what do you really want?" Derek demands.

"Your knot." he whispers only to get another slap this time with nails and fuck this he needs to hold on longer. Stiles takes hold of his member making his own finger cock ring to keep going. "I want your knot! I want your knot to stretch my hole wide and fill it up. I want to feel the burn and know you're marking me up on the inside so that no one will doubt I'm yours when they take a sniff."

Clawed hands wrap around his jaw tilting his head back,"God you're so greedy for my cum, on you or in you you've just got to have it don't you? You haven't had enough yet?"

"Fuck no." he breaths out.

"I'm going to milk your little cock until it's dry."

"My dick is gorgeous and if you don't keep going I'm going to think you're a talker not a doer and wont that be sad?"

The bite on is neck that brings blood is worth it. So worth it with the way Derek just pushes him down and starts to actually fuck into him as if it's a damn Olympic sport and he's going to get the damn gold or kill the person who tries to get in his way. He's clawing at the sheets again while he starts pumping his cock meeting each forward trust from Derek with a hard hip turning backwards push before he's being slammed forward into his own hands. It's a delicious cycle that has him coming again and for perhaps the last time for the nigh if the way his dick is lowering the sail and going to half mast is anything to go by.

His ass hurts but it still feels good, too good, and he's trying to maybe get his cock back onboard the 'harder, faster, stronger, better' track but all he's getting is twitches that make his body spaz and push itself into curls and arches; he's too oversensitive to do anything else but try to keep his ass up so that Derek can hurry and find his release already. He can't take anymore but he still wants more. And it's like Derek can read his mind or maybe he's so fucked out of his mind already that he's talking out loud because he's sitting back on the bed and holding Stiles reverse cowgirl before he's putting those werewolf powers to good use rising and slamming Stiles on his cock.

"Come on, come on already give me your knot." he pleads.

And now he can hear it, Derek's breathing harder and his arms are shaking on each pull down, they're so close to the end and it's going to be glorious and exactly what Stiles wants, his alpha just needs a little push. He circles his hip once on the slide down before clenching, getting a nice hiss and tight hip squeeze before he's doing it again.

"Going to knot you up. Plug you up with my seed. Make you forget your name. Think you can handle it?" Derek gasps out barley able to lift Stiles anymore with the way he's shaking lost to his impending pleasure.

Stiles turns his body enough to get a good look at his lover, sweating and wolfed out with gleaming red eyes with a hungry wolf mouth that looks ready to devour him all up. He shudders wishing his dick could get hard enough to come again because suddenly he wants to but it's game over man, lights out for now, come back in 48 hours maybe. It's just twitching between his legs there to remind him that if it could it would be his rocky and win this round. But he can still feel an orgasm coming and he needs it as much as he needs Derek to knot him now.

Biting his lip until it's bleeding just a little he makes sure to stare into Derek's matching crimson eyes as he licks the blood back up, "I was made to die on your cock."

Derek howls slamming up once while pulling him down hard enough that he whimpers but then he's going over the edge lost to the most intense orgasm of the night. He's blinded by a brightness that takes over his mind before swirling into a darkness so complete that his mind shuts down and he's blind. He's been sexed up until he's blind but he doesn't care enough to complain because it's worth it. When he finally open his eyes-shut the hell up mind he was blind- his throat is sore in a way other than a nice cock down the hatch. He can't even remember yelling his vocal cords raw, he was out of it in the best seat in heaven for that long.

Derek is licking at his neck petting at his stomach when he actually comes back to the reality of the living for real this time. He wiggles a little only to sigh at the ache he feels from the pull of the knot. Derek kisses him in reply.

"I want breakfast in bed tomorrow bitch." he demands before settling down for the night. He deserves it.

Stiles is nearly all the way to dreamland when he feels a hand on his forgotten new tattoo before wet lips cover his ear to whisper, "As you wish."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Just One Cares by Depeche Mode.  
> Critiques wanted and always loved.  
> Anyway if you want to share my calm insanity i'm on tumblr [ here ](http://cutestpixieyoueversaw.tumblr.com/)


End file.
